starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Star Light
Welcome Hi, welcome to Starfy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Star Light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Forgotten Beast (Talk) 22:48, December 3, 2009 Thanks For Your Help Thank you so much for your help about other Starfy Games, Star Light. Thats so funny that Starfy's basically Japanese! If you need any help getting situated, let me know. I can help! I already have two wikias of my own, but I'm still finishing them! Starfy Wiki's really fun, too! Just let loose and explore! Thanks For YourHelp, Starfy.Lover1998 Re:Small question Just write: #REDIRECT name of article that the redirect leads to If you need anymore help let me know... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The *'FORGOTTEN' *'BEAST']] TALK 19:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks and another question Sorry for answering so late... Now, a regular user can't delete articles, only an admin has the authority to do so. Also what is the problem with the redirect you mentioned? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ateru was actually the name of a character from Densetsu no Stafi 4, the name was accidentally given to the Coelacanth during the early days of the wiki, but don't worry I already took care of the redirect. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Names You seem to know a lot about characters from the japanese games, would you mind telling me if you know the names of these enemies and characters? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) File:Enemies1.jpg| File:Enemies (2).jpg| File:Enemies (3).jpg| File:Enemies (4).jpg| File:Enemies (6).jpg| File:Enemies (8).jpg| File:Ally.jpg| File:Ally (2).jpg| File:Ally (3).jpg| File:Ally (4).jpg| File:Ally (5).jpg| Thank you so much! That was very helpful! Um... I hope this isn't too much trouble but would you mind telling me the names of their debut games so I can begin creating their articles? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you once again! Since you have been such a great help here I wanted to let you know that if your edit count reaches 200 I am going to recommend you to User:BattleFranky to see if he approves you for adminship! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again for the heads up on the vandals! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status You'd done a lot for this site, which makes me feel bad that I don't do more. But someone like you is exactly what this Wikia needs. How would you like to become an administator? - BattleFranky202 01:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready! Is there something I have to do or do I just have to wait for you? Star Light 18:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hold tight, I'll take care of it. - BattleFranky202 01:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :There, all done. You are now officially an admin of the Starfy Wiki! Use your powers wisely, and keep up the good work! - BattleFranky202 20:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Hey StarLight, I hope you don't mind but I asked one of the higher ups at central to make a more modern logo for the wiki, and since you are a fellow admin here I thought you should know that if the request gets approved and there is anything you might not like about the new logo please let me know and I'll gladly revert it back. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hello Starlight. It's The Forgotten Beast, I was hoping to ask when you'll be most available to help the wiki? You see I'm planning on getting the wiki a spotlight, and if it gets approved then that means that a number of more users might appear, which may mean that there will either be more vandalism or more helpful contributions and the wiki will become more well known, and I need to know when you'll be available so you can help me keep track of any vandals, especially that idiot Amigop who always keeps causing trouble here, but if you're too busy then I understand and I will try keep things under control here. Thanks for reading! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, It's on no specific day and there's no rush at all! If a wiki gets approved for a spotlight it only lasts for a couple of weeks! Just let me know if you have any time for the wiki if not I'll completely understand! I just hope you continue to help as much as you always have! But to be fully honest I'm also hoping that the spotlight helps Starfy become more well known amongst non-Starfy fans on wikia's community! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I'll pitch the request to central around the 19 or 20th so by the 26 the spotlight should have already been approved! In the mean time I'm gonna go and collect some images for the articles. Onward in the name of Prince Starfy! (LoL)-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help with a new template? Of course I'll help! Just let me know when you get the image! P.S: I went over to central last week for the spotlight request, and we've basically been denied until we meet a few more of the requirements... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay! You'll know it's here when I upload "StarlyKimono" and sorry to hear about the spotlight thing. I'll certainly help with whatever I can to improve this wiki. Star Light 23:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Image I think it works just fine the way it is! It truly shows the the Japanese spirit of the Starfy series! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 15:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC Japan Template Finished! I finished the Japan only template! Please tell me if there is anything I should change about it! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 21:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I read it off the Densetsu no Stafy 4 website, I think it was the red rose loving fish guy's name, although my japanese is still very poor so I probably misread it... (shame). -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was the red fish. But like I said, my japanese isn't very good... (shame). -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) User tags? If you wanted some user tags all you needed to do was ask! Just give me a few ideas so I can get started! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your Shiny Pinsir! I've been trying to get a shiny Cranidos myself for years... P.S: I just finished six user tags-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 18:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! It was just an ordinary day in the Bug contest, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it that day. Good thing I did! If I ever happen to get a shiny Cranidos, maybe we can work out a trade! Though I'll only trade shinies for shinies. Thanks again for the user tags! I just thought the Japan game one could simply have the Japanese logo. Star Light 02:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) More Userboxes I just finished the Rock, Paper, Scissors userboxes and I brought in a customizable userbox which can be altered to fit anyone's personal preferences! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :In the sections that say: :|border-color= red :|logo-color= blue :|info-color= yellow :Just write the name of a color: red, blue, yellow etc. but if you want a more specific or special color I suggest you go to wikipedia where they have many color codes like this: #393939, then just type them into the section above! I hope that helps! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It did help, thanks! Star Light 10:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Your Welcomed! PS: I was wondering, who is that pop idol-like pink fish with the Sailor Moon hair who was seen with Taiblond in Densetsu no Stafy 4, and also who is that fat otaku-like fish who sells you clothes and owns a lot of that pink-fish's merchandise? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::The otaku fish is Manianko and the girl is Kisumi. Kisumi does not have an article right now. Star Light 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the info! Well anyway, I own a digital copy of Starfy 4 so I'm gonna see if I can get a pic of Moe's house and at the same time a pic of Moe's mom on the dresser. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Location Infobox I'll get right on it! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks a lot. Looking forward to it! Star Light 01:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Before I begin would you mind suggesting a few ideas for what color it should be, because I don't want to risk making it seem too aquatic since a few worlds in the series have been either deserts, graveyards, cloud lands or candy land-type places...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. Hm... maybe yellow or orange. Or a little of both. I feel like that might work with any location. Star Light 22:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished! Hello Star Light! I finished the Location Template, I'm sorry I took so long but a few thing have been going from bad to worse for me nowadays... Anyway let me know if I should make any changes! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 08:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I understand, and it looks great! Thanks a lot! I hope things get better for you. Star Light 08:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Game Name? Hello Star Light! I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to know the name of the mini-game in this picture that was played during stranded whale? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! That would be Round and Round Sunglasses. Star Light 03:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Arigato Star Light-san! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday :Domo arigato!^_^ (Thank you very much!) It's been a great day for me! Now you said you could help with getting the Japanese Starfy 5, do you mean it as in helping with getting information? Or with actually getting the game? Star Light 03:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The game I mean, but you'll need a DS emulator and the winrar program, I can send you the links for both so let me know! But if you already have them here's the link to the game rom http://freakshare.net/files/mw1s6n5h/2444.rar-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I won't be able to get that since I'm mostly limited to the Wii's internet channel, but do you happen to have the game by any chance? If you do there's another way you can help. Star Light 03:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::How can I help? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you can take images from it, I'll be able to see the information I want to know! Example: I want to know the Japanese name for Sea Jams. it's known as Tone of Ocean in most of the Japan-only games, and so after figuring out that the Toys were known in the Japanese version as Picture Book via the Japanese Starfy 5 website I want to know if it's the same case with Sea Jams. Basically I want to see the Sea Jams in Japanese so I can figure out the name. Do you think you can do that if it's possible? Star Light 18:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll see if I can try, but my laptop might not have enough space for a DS emulator, plus I'll be taking computer repair classes this year so it might take me a little while to let you know if I succeed or not... But I promise that I will do my best so wish me luck! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 05:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Good luck! Take all the time you need. Feel free to ask any questions about the Japanese games if needed. Star Light 22:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) More User Tag Ideas Konichiwa Star Light! I hope you don't mind, but due to hurricane Earl I have a bit more time on my hands so I was hoping if you could give me more user tag ideas. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 13:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! How about... "This user's birthday is (insert month and day)" It could be that birthday picture. "This user can play a musical instrument" Shows Uotsaruto if we can find a picture of him/her. "This user has a sibling" Shows Starfy and Starly. "This user has siblings" Shows Moe's Family. "This user has a lot of siblings" Shows the Puchi Ogura. "This user is very wise" Shows Old Man Lobber. "This user picks their nose" Shows Wario, suggested by my brother. XD "This user is in love" Shows Materu, Koraru, or Ruby. That's it for now, but if I think of more I'll let you know! Star Light 00:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Thanks for the comment, those image links were a pain to make! But do you think the front is missing anything by any chance? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, I think it looks great! This isn't a big thing, but you know how some wikis have a "Did you know?" area with random facts? I think it could use something like that. Star Light 02:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! But it'll take me a while to figure out some good "Did you know's"... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Take all the time you need! If you want, I can change them every now and then so it won't always be the same ones. Star Light 02:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I finished the DYK's! Let me know if they need some fine tuning. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 15:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) BD Yo Star Light! Just giving you the heads up that tomorrows my b-day so I'm planning a special "User Tag Palooza"! So I'll be finishing the user tags you requested along with some new original ones, so see ya tomorrow! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 00:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Happy birthday! I hope you have a good one! I wish I could've done something flashy for you like you did for my birthday, but ah well. Looking forward to the User Tag Palooza! Star Light 04:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure :D I'll be happy to let you include my videos into this wiki, and no problems, there needed to be more images on here anyways xP Kagegamer12 23:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow... You are working so hard I wish there was a way I could reward you... <:( Sadly I'll I can give you is my gratitude, but on a side note: you might not remember but back on your b-day you asked me if I could get you the japanese name of Sea Jams along with some images of Stafy 5, well I finally obtained the game and the emu so I may have the images uploaded for you sometime soon but it may still take me a while... so wish me luck! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, here's something for you to put on your user page! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 03:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Gratitude is always a good reward to me and I know I'll enjoy the user tag too! Also I do remember when I asked you that, and that's good to hear! Take all the time you need. Star Light 14:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Look What do you think of wikia's new look? Personally I'm not very fond of it, so I was wondering should we stay with are old customized monaco or should we switch to the new look and try to customize it? I've also been thinking of asking BattleFranky202 if we could move the wiki over to NIWA, I think it might benefit us... but you tell me if I should go for it...-[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 16:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've never seen the new look myself, but I hear it's pretty infamous. Now that you mention NIWA, I was learning about it recently and thought it would be cool if the Starfy Wiki was a part of it! I think you should ask BattleFranky202 what he thinks, but I think we should join NIWA if we can. Star Light 19:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, but if BF202 says no then that's the end of it so don't get your hopes up... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 19:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. If he says no, I say we stick to the old style unless we have to switch to the new one. Star Light 19:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi. I'm Axiomist from NIWA, and owner of WiKirby. We were looking around for other wikis with custom skins to move out so they can keep their style. Pikipedia and PikminCanon-NOT have done so and now operate on www.Pikminwiki.com. SmashWiki and Donkey Kong Wiki are in the process of moving out too. If you look around at WiKirby, you can tell I like for wikis to look good and think this StarfyWiki looks great! You can see Wikia's skin changes by clicking MORE-Preferences-New Look Wikia. The old style will be deleted by Wikia on November 3, 2010, so if any attempt to save it is going to be done, it should be done prior to that date. We're willing to help you guys get set up, move everything, and have Starfy Wiki as a full member of NIWA. Axiomist 23:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa, what an honor! Thank you! You might want to speak to User:The Forgotten Beast for skin and template related things. I mostly just translate things from the Japanese games. Thanks again! Star Light 23:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Axiomist, do you realise this is customised Monaco, not Monobook? And that to keep it in a move you'd have to get Monaco working at that wiki, which would be tricky because of the amount of integration into various other features Wikia's given it? I'm also not sure why you're talking about 'saving' the 'old style': whether Wikia disables skins other than their new one or not, all pages on the wiki (and, therefore, Mediawiki:*.css) will not cease to exist for any reason. ::(I'm just someone who saw a mention of this at NIWA.) - Greenpickle 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww man... You've already played Starfy 3? I'm still stuck on 1! Would you mind telling me what's going on in the ice level in Starfy 1? 'Cause I saw a flashback with the Jellato Sisters about them getting frozen or something but I still don't know what's going on! And what about that saw fish that attacked the Jellatos, is he/she affiliated with Ogura or something? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've beaten every Starfy game, so you can ask me about any of them! As for the ice level, have you already seen Lovelove and Loverin? If not, you need to find them. There should be 2 doors in the water below Lovely. Lovelove is at the end of one, and Loverin's at the other. You should also Hirao, Hirarin, Kit Fish, and Fat Cat along the way. If that doesn't help or if you've already done that, let me know and I'll give you more details. Star Light 02:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! That really helped! But that sawfish thing, is he a henchmen of Ogura or some local bully? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Boerun? I'm not sure unfortunately. If he ever mentioned Ogura, he most likely works for him. But if I remember right, Starfy and Moe don't know Ogura's name until the events of Undersea Temple! So even if he did mention him, I might not see it. I haven't played Starfy 1 in awhile though and I was thinking about playing through it again. If I find anything out, I'll let you know or update Boerun's article! I'm glad I could help though. Feel to come to me if you get stuck again! Star Light 02:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks StarLight! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! I was wondering where you disappeared to. xD I sortof did a little editing myself while you were away but yeah nothing much has happened except the wiki style change and that I can't switch back to the old style anymore x.x. I guess thats not really a problem for me but it seems a little dull without any type of background to make it unique. Anyways, I'll be sure to ask you for help when I need it! Kagegamer12 19:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that sucks because I mostly used the old style! Do you know what's up with the wiki's moving to NIWA? I haven't heard much about it lately. Star Light 19:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know, I haven't heard much about the wiki's move to NIWA either. =\. You may have to ask BattleFrankly for more details about it. Kagegamer12 12:07, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I asked BattleFranky but he never replied, but I checked NIWA forums and our wiki's name appears there along with Animal Crossing Wiki which will be joining on the 19, but if after the 19 were still not listed I may have to speak with NIWA's staff myself! -The Forgotten Beast 01:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Kirby + Dolphin = Starfy? Yo Star Light! Have you by any chance played Kirby's Epic Yarn? There's this level that transforms Kirby into a Dolphin and when I played it, it felt like a Starfy game! Kirby swam and Star Spinned just like Starfy! THAT'S RIGHT! Starfy's signature Star Spin! I mean if people thought there were similarities between them before then this will surely cut the cake! Also I always had trouble picturing what a Starfy game on a console would be like, but with this I finally have a good idea of what it would be like. I just hope TOSE figures it out. Here's the vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2E39O6crvA -The Forgotten Beast 01:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Funny you mention that since my brother got it yesterday! I haven't seen that level though. It does kind of look Starfy style. XD That's one of the very few reasonable similarities. Star Light 19:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually... Do you mind if you also tell me which one of the yellow/orange or green dolphins from Starfy 1 is Dolchina and which one is Dolshi as well as the name of this guy: Kagegamer12 00:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! Congratz on your one year membership Star Light! Also I am sorry to say that I have yet to obtain any new info on our relation to NIWA but I should find something soon and will head over soon to speak so wish me luck, also if you may want to ask yourself you can speak with User:Axiomist here, he's the one currently handling our case, maybe you'll get more useful info from him than me... T_T. You can also read the conversation I had with him to get up to date, oh yeah he also requested that we supply our email or any other means of contact so he can get in touch with us. -The Forgotten Beast 16:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The move completed? Sorry I haven't been on here as much, I've been busy with other things. So, is the move finished? I guess I ask now because I just found out that Axiomist died and I wanted to be sure if he did his part before his untimely passing. - BattleFranky202 17:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the move is complete, all that's left to do is to move the remaining 94 images over to the new URL and where done, also could u help me with that BF202? Thanks! Also, WTF?! Axiomost died?! When did this happen?! D: -The Forgotten Beast 04:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A few days ago. Check this out... It's tragic! I just barely met him... Star Light 16:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)